The present application relates generally to the field of mechanical supports for graphene sheets. The present application relates more specifically to the field of graphene sheets mounted on aerogel substrates.
Phononic coupling between graphene and a supporting substrate can markedly reduce its in-plane electron mobility. For example, freestanding graphene has a mu value of approximately 200,000 cm2/V-sec. However, direct mounting on a silicon substrate can reduce this value to approximately 1000 cm2/V-sec. Thus, there exists a need for an improved mechanical support for a graphene film.